Tales From The Abyss
by m1n1m0th42
Summary: This is my life story. (Not really its a work of fiction)


The story you are about to read is real, but for it to be real, first you must believe. You must believe in the unknown, the impossible, for in this great universe there are too many possibilities for us to consider. Some that we could've never predicted, others that were thought to be fairly tales. All of them real. The world you are about to enter, is known by me and my friends, as The Abyss. It's a terrible nasty place, one that will _kill_ you if you can't get strong enough to survive another day. However you can't just survive on strength alone, you also need to be smart enough to outwit all the other geniuses out there. It was very hard to survive at first, when I realized who I was and how I fit into things.

I'm Edward Morrison.

Welcome

to

 **Tales of The Abyss**

 **THE FIRST DAY**

Life was simple until that day when my power awoke. I lived a normal life as a normal boy, doing teen things, just like any other. My life was boring, it was mundane, it was a normal life. It was the middle of my Sophomore year of High-school. I woke up that morning just like any other, I went to school and did my work in my classes. Everything was normal, until lunch. I had just gotten my food and was heading back to my groups spot when, my heart just exploded into pain, it started to race faster than it had ever beat before. I dropped my lunch onto the ground and I fell onto my hands and knees, clutching my chest screaming. Slowly I started to feel this searing pain spread through my body from my heart. I managed to open my eyes to see this intricate design spreading down my arm, burning permanent paths all throughout my arm, and in the rest of my body. Then it was all over. I was standing again with my food in my hands and there was no more pain. First I looked down at my arms to see if those marks were still there. Gone, no trace of them at all. Then it occured to me I had been screaming, I looked around to see if anyone was staring or worried. They all were doing the exact same thing they had been before I fell to my knees.

"Edward! Hurry up!"

I look ahead of me and there are my friends sitting at our regular table. I rush over to them and I set my stuff down and sit next to my best friend, you could even say my brother, Leon Richmond. "Did you hear that Pokemon GO will be released next month?" My friend Nick said. While that conversation continued on, Leon Leaned over and whispered this into my ear.

"It hurt didn't it?"

I looked over at him to catch his gaze. His eyes were as serious as I had ever seen them. I had no idea how he was the only one who saw what happened. I had so many questions, but his eyes said this was not the time to speak. "So, do you want to hang out after School?" He suddenly said. "Uh, sure why not." I replied. I knew he wanted to tell me what happened. Only when School ended did I understand why.

The rest of the day went on as normal. I didn't collapse in pain again. I couldn't feel or find the intricate network that was burned into my body earlier that day. However I did notice some strange things that were out of the ordinary. I kept seeing these things out of the corner of my eye. They looked human, but with wings, at least that's what I thought I saw.

3:00 p.m. just 10 more minutes until school is out, I can't wait to talk to Leon. I look out the window, my mind lost in thought. What happened to me? The teacher drones on. Why did only Leon see what happened? I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that one of the Winged Humans had flown into my view. I also didn't notice the spear of light being thrown at me. What happened next is still a bit fuzzy, but I've remembered most of it. I remember the network from earlier appeared again, this time it didn't hurt, but I could feel every path in my body at once and what it was shaped like. My body moved on its own here, it pushed at the desk in front of it to move my body out of the path of the spear. The desk was thrown into the student in front of me, killing her instantly. I was launched back into the desk behind me too hard, and it cut the guy behind me in half. The spear hits 3 students to my right and explodes in the wall.

Then its blank I don't know what happened next, that is until I came to. This is the fuzzy part. In my hands is a Black Feathered Wing, its not attached to anything as I remember throwing it aside. Next, I'm throwing something big and bloody through a building I don't recognize.

 _RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!_ Its 3 o'clock and everyone is standing up to go home. All the dead students, Alive. All the damage, Repaired. At the time I had no recollection of the fight at all. It's taken me 3 years to get that much back. I stand up and I go about my business, packing up and leaving class. I leave the building and I start the walk to the Park near the School. About halfway to the park I get spun around violently by Leon. "What did you do!" He whispers very loudly and intensely. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I shake him off. He looks deathly pale. "Whatever," he pants, "let's get to the Park." he finishes. We say nothing to each other as we finish the walk to the park. The whole rest of the way there, Leon is constantly checking around us for something, I couldn't figure out what he was searching for.

Once we got to the Park, my question was answered. We were sitting under a tree when the once clear sky was suddenly full of storm clouds. I looked up confused and said, "Wasn't it just sunny outside?" "We need to get to my house now!" Leon said almost cutting me off. I looked at him and he was already starting to run to his house. I quickly packed up and followed him. We had just crossed the street out of the park when it happened. A Lightning Bolt hit the street next to us and fractured the ground. "Shit!" I heard Leon say. I looked back at him and I could see his house just a couple hundred feet away. I hear maniacal laughter to my right, I barely turn my head towards the sound before I'm split in half by a spear of light. "You Bastard!" Leon screams. "Pathetic," This voice, it pierced my very being, making me deathly afraid of dying. My vision blurring now due to loss of blood, I make out Leon in a Circle of Light. A sword of sorts appears in his grasp. Once the summoning is complete he lunges forward at a speed that shouldn't've been humanly possible. His sword connected with the Other's Spear. There was a flash of light, and a huge shockwave that knocked me out briefly. I wake up to someone moving my body back together. This was the first time I took in the extent of my injuries. I started screaming and clawing at my guts, trying to put them back inside. "Stop it! You'll only make it worse for yourself!" The stranger putting me back together said. I stopped looking at my organs, while still mindlessly clawing at them, to look at the stranger. He appeared to me as a simple faced man with short black hair and a goatee. I looked down, having stopped my subconscious clawing, I saw his White Suit covered in my blood.

Being completely in shock and totally out of it, I reach over and put my bloody hand out and grab his suit and say groggily, "I got your suit all bloody, please don't be upset sir." He chuckles, somehow it makes me feel comfortable, yet oddly upset. "Don't worry Ed, I'll have the servants clean it up. Now lets see to getting you fixed up." The Gentle faced Stranger puts his hand over my mid section and a green light comes out of his hand. I watch as my body parts start to move back together slowly stitching back up and moving to the right places. "That Fallen Angel did a lot of damage to you huh boy?" The Stranger says almost cheerfully. The healing process wasn't exactly the nicest feeling in the world, in fact it was quite awful. I passed out from the pain, but right before I slipped into unconsciousness I saw Leon run the Fallen Angel through with his sword. Once again I was standing behind Leon and we were walking to his house, as if nothing had happened, which as far as I was concerned nothing did. I had my memory wiped of the encounter again. That was day one. Leon never did explain what had happened to me during lunch.


End file.
